


【浩珉】Candy Boy

by yanxianzero



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxianzero/pseuds/yanxianzero
Summary: 沈昌珉给郑允浩买了一件裙子。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【浩珉】Candy Boy

沈昌珉这趟回家路走的很艰难。  
废话，任谁被一个穿着橘红色卫衣，嘴角擒着笑容的男人在副驾驶直勾勾盯着看，都没法只专注于眼前的公路，沈昌珉吊着一颗心绝大多数注意力都在前面的交通状况上，余光还要瞟一眼旁边这个很有可能随时随地都会不安分，脑子里都不知道在想些什么的的人形大型犬。脑子里一半清醒一半模糊，那抹橘红跟白色高地不平的高帮袜就跟驻扎在他的脑子里似的挥之不去。  
他承认自己对于郑允浩今日着装风格的某些难言的癖好，细细追究多半还源自于年轻时看过的不知名小电影。男人自从迈过三十大关就愈发在某些方面让沈昌珉琢磨不透了，一双上挑的精致狐狸眼睛里的光让人看不分明。前两天那人提出要穿着这套衣服给粉丝做糖果挑战的时候沈昌珉是有些惊讶的，但又没那么惊讶，帮他隔着屏幕挑好了所有衣服的款式，然后他好整以暇的在晚上刷手机的时候在网购网站上挑了一件制服裙，地址填的是郑允浩的家。  
“那天去练习室的时候带过去嘛~”  
他鲜少发颜文字，发出去的时候还起了层鸡皮疙瘩般的倒吸一口凉气，他哥意外的没答复，于是他们的聊天就停在那里了。  
直到今天晚上。  
“昌多拉等会儿工作结束了要不要来接我？^^”  
“？”  
“自己开车，别叫司机。”男人过了一会儿，回复了几个字。  
沈昌珉眉头一皱，觉得这个突兀的要求背后的事情有些不简单。  
“为什么？”  
那人没回话，回了一张被大码制服裙包住的一对白皙的大腿，跟一个“^^~”。  
很好。沈昌珉面无表情的想。那人从最近开始真的是愈发肆无忌惮了，要是今天自己晚上真的有其他安排拒绝了他怎么办？就穿着这身裙子，露着腿根，在不知道什么人前面晃悠来晃悠去？  
那人就根本没有想过自己不会去接他的可能性。  
这也是为什么沈昌珉斜靠在车旁边，身高腿长剑眉星目宛若韩剧里的完美男友，引得公司女同事纷纷侧目，等着他的郑大队长兼对象大驾光临的原因。

当郑允浩第三次把他的呼吸若有似无的蹭到他的脖子上的时候沈昌珉还是忍不住发作了，把车一路开到某不知名小停车场，一上去就用自己的嘴堵上了郑允浩的，男人是有意在这等着他的，竟还特意在上车之前补上了润唇膏，亲上去一片甜腻腻的水果味，像是一个jk吻起来该有的味道，如果完美忽略即使是如此宽松的裙子也被顶起一大块的，尺寸相当巨大的性器的话。  
沈昌珉不耐烦地一边拔掉车钥匙一边跟郑允浩亲的难舍难分，隔着麻布制的制服裙去撸动郑允浩的性器，男人从喉咙里泄出愉悦的喘息，伸长手臂，把按在沈昌珉腰上的手扣紧了，撩着白色Polo衫的下摆一路流连到最近沈昌珉有些肌肉软化的腰腹，但很好摸，触感柔韧而饱满，让郑允浩不由自主在上面留下了些不轻不重的掐痕，逼得沈昌珉泄出滞涩的喘息，在狭小的车前座空间里显得异常憋闷。  
于是郑允浩就把人推回去，骨节分明的指节往下探 隔着裤子戳弄自家弟弟被困在牛仔裤里鼓起的一包。  
“你想要我怎么做？嗯？”他笑的开心，就像把猎物已经攥进自己手里，随时准备撕开破皮享用一番。沈昌珉捏着他的后颈，对他最近柔顺黑发的触感爱不释手，坏心眼的把人往裤裆上按。  
于是那人就跪在副驾驶上，慢条斯理的给他解皮带。费劲地用牙齿解开纽扣的时候还皱了皱眉，鼓起了嘴，眼神看起来居然还有点无辜，跟沈昌珉以前在小电影里看到的那些纯情又淫荡的恶劣女高中生的形象完美重合，让他喉咙都发紧。郑允浩把他的阴茎从棉质内裤里解放出来，浅浅的吞了个头部，用一只扶着沈昌珉已经完全勃起的那根，另一只手在他的大腿上留下自己的指印，接下来的几天沈昌珉的大腿内侧都会留下这种暧昧的，标志性的痕迹。让正在驾驶座上被取悦的男人内心有种隐秘的饱足，于是沈昌珉蹭着郑允浩的头皮，把他往自己胯间按。他的哥嘴巴小，这点也很像一个女高中生，吞下沈昌珉的性器很艰难，卡在喉咙里又紧又热，还会让他皱眉头，可女高中生可不会把他干的大喊大叫，滑腻腻的不知道属于谁精液粘在腹肌上，蹭来蹭去难舍难分。  
这个哥就是总能做什么都能做的很好。  
郑允浩在一个深喉之后退了出来，浅浅的用舌尖描摹沈昌珉阴茎头顶上的沟壑，爽的沈昌珉整个人头向后仰，漂亮的喉结亮出来，颈部线条流畅顺滑，手脚不受控制的蜷缩，明明是一米八几手长脚长的男人，却因为四肢纤细缩起来倒看上去小小的一团了，看的郑允浩心底软了一片，缓慢地，挑逗地用舌头取悦他，还是不是用手去磨蹭他的囊袋，沈昌珉把自己的阴茎往他的嘴里卡的更深，肆意妄为地草起了他的嗓子。  
沈昌珉头晕目眩地看着郑允浩给他清枪，男人似乎有什么奇怪的胜负欲，就连做戏也要搞全套，帮他口出来之后还要把精液吞下去，然后把漏出来的那些再舔干净，沈昌珉喘的厉害，低下头去模模糊糊地向他哥哥讨亲，男人的嘴上还有之前带着不知道何种些许恶劣的心思抹上去的，水果味唇膏，尝起来又腥又甜，滋味奇妙，郑允浩就把舌头伸到他的嘴里，把残留的精液渡过去，好让沈昌珉尝尝自己的味道。  
猝不及防间沈昌珉就把全身亮色的男孩推回到副驾驶座上去，去咬他哥哥丰满的下唇，他伸出上半身来跟郑允浩亲热，，膝盖好死不死跪到自动挡上，让他不由得微微皱紧眉头，不是很明显，但还是被郑允浩收在了眼里，于是干脆胳膊稍微一使力把整个沈昌珉都抱了过来，让男人好坐在他的腿上。他跟他个子都高，好在这辆车车顶足够高，勉强也够容纳两个人在里面动作，沈昌珉轻车熟路地从车缝某个不知名角落摸出润滑剂来，稍微分了点心看了下保质期，还有俩月，勉强可用。  
“避孕套呢。”跟整个人精致的妆容跟可爱风的服装风格完全不搭的，带着饱满情欲的低沉嗓音听着让人很有落差感，但沈昌珉倒是对这套挺受用，捏着橘色卫衣的系带拉拉扯扯，用膝盖磨蹭男人的两腿之间。“上次用完了。”那次用完了也就罢了，还非要射进去，然后就借着清理为理由在浴室里又做了一次。“你就是记不住是不是？”  
“我忘了嘛。”那个人噘嘴，竟然看上去还有点委屈。“这不是还有昌多拉在，我们昌珉不是总能把事情记得很好的嘛。”  
呀！这个哥！  
于是沈昌珉就不说话了，认命地低下头去亲他。这位哥总是能在某些方面把他吃的死死的，这么多年过去他已经在某些方面习惯这件事。  
他是真的爱我，他想。  
因而沈昌珉也愿意去这么爱他。  
等到郑允浩把沾着一手润滑剂的手指慢慢送进他后穴的时候沈昌珉还是不适地皱眉，他们已经有一阵没做了，被各自的工作塞满，他摸着郑允浩的腰，心想男人最近是不是又瘦了一点，正准备嘴他两句就被他伸进去的第二根手指跟戳弄他前列腺的顶弄给打断了，急促的叫出声。漂亮的长腿分跨在男人的身体两侧，用手去掀男人的制服裙子。  
这个人果然里面什么都没穿，把自己打包成一个一拆而开的礼物送到人面前。沈昌珉在内心翻了个白眼，郑允浩跟他在一起越久，在这方面的恶趣味就与日俱增。到现在就好像真的变成一个老狐狸了。沈昌珉把郑允浩正准备伸进第三根手指的手拿了出来，扶着阴茎就往下坐。  
“这样真的可以吗 ？”郑允浩蹙眉，在这方面意外的坚持。“没……关系。”阴茎浅浅的卡进去一个头部，让沈昌珉的话说的很艰难，他所剩无几的耐心被耗尽，只想让他们在这个闭塞又亲密的空间里的隐秘情事早点结束，接下来回家慢慢来再说。“以前又不是……没做过这种事。”那时候还没什么经验，急急躁躁的插进去，疼得要死，后来居然也能逐渐食髓知味起来。  
但还是太近了。沈昌珉用目光丈量彼此之间的距离，从腿到胸腹乃至头颅都紧密的贴合在一起，郑允浩的头就靠在他的脖颈间，湿润的呼吸打在他的下巴上，对于他俩之间把控距离感总是一件很难的事。他一点一点坐下去，小臂的肌肉因为疼痛而收紧了，蜿蜒出漂亮的线条，郑允浩把头埋在他的脖颈之间蹭来蹭去，毛茸茸的，就好像某种大型犬类，摸着沈昌珉的后背，让他一点点的放松。  
于是沈昌珉就用双手撑着郑允浩的肩膀，随心所欲的动了起来，郑允浩的性器很大，平常做够润滑也艰涩的难以推进，更不要说这种情况，但沈昌珉总是很能忍的，他咬着牙，从身体里憋出一些痛苦的闷哼，被填满的饱胀感让他从心里得到满足，男人用手握住他的腰帮助他动作，沈昌珉终于彻底成功的把整个性器吞了下去，被男人恶劣的每次都顶弄到前列腺上，让他尖叫着呻吟。他喘的有些恼了，于是就拽着郑允浩的下巴同他接吻，把所有的呻吟跟喘息都淹没在唇齿之间。想骑马一样激烈的在他哥哥身上动作，某次郑允浩向上顶的动作狠了，竟还把沈昌珉的头顶到了车顶，发出不小不大一声猛响，沈昌珉倒是没喊疼，先是轻笑出了声。无端想起他们以前年轻的时候在车前座上乱搞，忘了拔车钥匙。结果他一屁股顶到了方向盘上，喇叭声响彻全停车场，气氛一时之间尴尬的要死。  
“我让你疼了吗，Oppa？”郑允浩的声音是浸泡着情欲的低哑，跟平时那些娇媚可爱的女生完全不是一个风格。  
“呀……哥，声音这么粗就别学小姑娘……啊！”他的话被突入起来地顶弄打断了，一抬眼就看到那人噘嘴，眼神里居然还有点恼怒。  
怎么越年纪大了越难哄！真的是越活越回去了，一把年纪越来越没个当哥的样子，沈昌珉都要被这人气笑了，但想来这人好像也是自己惯的，怨不得谁。“……随便你叫！满意了？”  
于是郑允浩就满意了，动作逐渐激烈了起来，一开始的疼痛感也在激烈的动作跟情欲的翻滚中变成了一种愉悦的折磨，整个车内充斥着喘息跟男性荷尔蒙的暧昧味道，沈昌珉被顶的爽了，一只手支撑在车窗玻璃上借着使力，然后被郑允浩种种的往下按。  
他最后还是郑允浩放倒副驾驶的座椅靠背之后按在了上面，沈昌珉熟练地用腿夹住他的腰，激烈的动作让他有种整个车都在晃动的错觉，他的头被埋在皮革制的座位上，郑允浩的头发长到已经能若有似无的整个蹭到他的脸上了，有点泛着毛边的痒。男人最近整个人都是亮色的，凌厉的气势收敛在内里，眼睛里总是蕴着笑意，看上去比以前年轻了许多，都让他有些嫉妒了。  
沈昌珉在接近高潮之后意识有些模糊，只记得身上的男人低哑的喘息，郑允浩去咬他的耳朵，被他夹得爽了，被憋闷的室内氛围一搅和也实在说不上清醒可言。沈昌珉模模糊糊听见这人乱叫自己，一会儿 叫Oppa，一会儿又喊他昌多里，沈老师，昌珉先生什么的，他快高潮了，懒得去理他到底都在叽叽咕咕些什么有的没的，用脚蹭着他的后背催促这他的动作，等待着男人带着一提把他丢到高峰上去，然后再一起跌落。  
他几乎没怎么撸动自己的性器就跟着郑允浩一起射了，白色的精液溅到那人的制服裙跟卫衣上，郑允浩的嘴角也没擦干净，还沾着之前沈昌珉射出去的精液，现在已经有点干了，留了一个不大不小的白斑，衬着离它不远的那颗痣显得色情异常。但今天的郑允浩又闲的太嫩了，明明刚才才把沈昌珉干到浑身软塌塌的躺倒在座椅上，现在看起来竟倒像个当年十八岁的少年了。沈昌珉还是个小孩子的时候认识的那个，没那么多标签挂在身上，活的又粗糙又自我的，还留着虎牙的那个郑允浩 。可怜他十六岁，还是哥哥们乖乖的小鹿斑比，就得跟在那个哥身后收拾他那堆有的没的，仿佛天生就有操不完的一颗心，内心委委屈屈，心想凭什么这人粗糙留下的烂摊子还得自己来收拾。  
那时候的沈昌珉还没想到有一天他会变成跟以前完全不同的样子，就像好像他从来没想到自己竟也能跟那个人待在一起这么多年。  
“接下来的路让哥开吧。”那人帮他理了理头发，从他被蹂躏的牛仔裤裤兜里掏出车钥匙，调整好座位，就下了车，清新的冷空气灌了进来，让沈昌珉一个瑟缩，吹掉他脑门上一层薄汗，连带着把理智一起带了回来。  
“你以后还会穿这套衣服吗。”沈昌珉揉着被扭曲的姿势卡的酸痛不已的后背，懒洋洋地问。  
郑允浩一愣。“你很喜欢吗？”  
“倒也不是……就……嗯。”因为会让人想起以前的你。他把话的后半截含在嘴里。  
“应该不会了吧？”那人侧过头去，佯装思考了一阵。“毕竟是为了拍视频而准备的嘛。”  
沈昌珉的心有点沉下去。  
“不过类似的衣服，我有很多哦？”  
“到时候就让昌珉来挑好了。”  
沈昌珉撇过头去，嘴角淡淡浮出一个笑容。“好。”  
他听见自己如此说。  
END.


End file.
